Unsaturated heterocylic compounds find a wide variety of uses. For example, compounds of this class find uses as modulators of physiological processes that are mediated by ligand-activated receptors Receptors that are activated by ligands are located throughout the nervous, cardiac, renal, digestive and bronchial systems, among others. Therefore, in the nervous system, for example, heterocyclic compounds are capable of functioning as agonists or antagonists of receptors for neurotransmitters, neurohormones and neuromodulators. Ligand-activated receptors have been identified in a wide variety of species, including humans, other mammals and vertebrates as well as in invertebrate species. Therefore, compounds of this class are also able to modulate receptor-mediated processes throughout phylogeny and find uses in a wide variety of applications, e.g., as insecticides and fingicides.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for new members of this compound class.